Ange blessé
by Mouistiqua
Summary: DEATH OS. L'Amour n'est pas toujours une force


Ange blessé

* * *

Attention : Cet OS contient des allusions homosexuel, DEATH FIC

Assez triste, l'histoire m'es venue au boulot... Et comme elle voulais pas partir de ma tête, ben voilà

J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est assez étrange... Et je trouve que je n'ai pas réussi à retranscrire tous les sentiments que je voulais, mais bon

Sinon, il est très court, mais si je l'avais ralongé, ca aurait pas fait pareil...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!

* * *

Je regarde le parc, éclairé par la douce lumière de la lune. Tu sais, je suis fatigué. Je sais, tu t'en fous… 

Tu sais, ça fait neuf mois aujourd'hui que je l'ai battu. Que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Une exclamation suffisante retentie dans ma tête. Oui… Ca fait neuf mois que la guerre est fini. Les derniers mangemorts sont en train d'être attrapés dans le monde.

Ca fait neuf mois que je fête tous les mois sa mort. Elle. Mon amie, mon amante, ma sœur, ma confidente… Elle était tout ça, même plus… Elle était celle avec qui j'ai pu apercevoir un futur… Futur qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai toujours Ron et Hermione… Mais… Son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son espoir en un futur meilleur… Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à me transmettre, me manque… Je ne sais pas comment nommer ce que je ressentais pour elle… Un amour rassurant… Oui, c'est ce qui s'en approche…

Ca fait huit mois maintenant… Que j'ai appris la vérité. Que je la cache… Qui ça pourrait bien intéressé de toute façon.

_-Mais arrête donc de te plaindre sur ton sort !!_

Oui, ca fait huit mois maintenant que j'entends cette voix glaciale dans ma tête. Huit mois que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas sept horcruxe, mais huit… Huit mois que je sais que je suis le huitième… Que je le combat… Oh, bien sûr, je sais qu'il n'essayera pas de prendre le contrôle de mon corps par la force, celui-ci ne le supporterait pas. Mais ça fait huit mois qu'il me séduit petit a petit, me montrant un avenir sans douleur… Sans pensées également…

Huit long mois que je le combat sans arrêt, perdant petit à petit tout espoir d'y survivre, ne trouvant pas ce qui pourrait de toute façon me pousser à y survivre… Car petit a petit, mes barrière se baissent, faute de force, faute de quelqu'un qui m'aimerais pour m'y forcer…

Notez la nuance, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui m'aimerais… Je sais que Ron et Herm' m'aime… Mais ce n'est pas de cet amour dont je parle… Je parle de son amour à lui…

_-Je suis toujours sidéré de ça… Et dire que j'aurais pu m'en servir, et que je n'ai rien vu…_

_Ca_, comme le dit si gentiment Tom, c'est l'amour passionnel que je porte à Draco Malfoy, depuis plus d'un an… Ginny le savait et me soutenait… Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai pu aimer deux personnes à la fois, aussi fort l'une que l'autre ? Ce n'est pas le même amour… Ginny me complétait tout en douceur… Lui, pour le toucher, j'étais prêts à le frapper… Notez-vous la différence ? La comprenez-vous ? Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer plus en détail… Je ne sais pas…

Ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ? Et c'est bien vrai ! Malheureusement, la haine peut s'atténuer… Disparaître… Sans rien laisser à la place…

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Pourquoi, alors que je viens tous les soirs dans cette tour, j'ai choisi ce soir là pour vous dire ça ?

Car ça fais un mois exactement qu'il m'ignore… Il me salue lorsque je passe à côté de lui, comme il saluerais n'importe qui… Ne plus entendre ses insultes… Ne plus voir ses yeux briller sous la fureur… Ne plus voir l'excitation prendre place petit à petit sur son masque d'indifférence lors de nos accrochages…

Je n'ai plus d'amour, plus de haine assez fort et auquel je pourrais m'accrocher pour empêcher ça… Tu sais, je vois tes regards quand je te cherche… Quand j'essaye de raviver cette flamme de haine dans tes yeux… Tes regards lassés, comme si tu regardais un enfant gâté… Des regards empli d'un mépris, lasse, lui aussi… Ne suis-je donc plus digne de ta haine ? De ton intérêt ?

Quelle est la raison de ma venue ici, assis sur la rambarde du petit balcon, à quelques centaines de mètres du sol, les pieds dans le vide ? C'est ce que vous vous demandez ? C'est pourtant simple. Depuis a peu près une semaine, tu me fuis… Tu fuis ma présence… Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte…

Ce soir, la lune est belle… Elle est ronde… La pleine lune… Elle baigne de sa lumière tranquille le parc et son lac… Elle m'apaise… Me fait comprendre que ça ne peut plus durer…

_-Et le voilà qui devient poète… J'aurais tout vu… Si t'en a marre, donne moi ta place, je saurais en faire bon usage !!_

-Je n'en doute pas Tom, je n'en doute pas…

Un bruit vient de derrière moi. Je me retourne doucement… Toi… On dirait un ange, avec ta peau pâle, tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux clair, éclairait par la lune… Sois rassuré mon ange… Tu ne m'auras plus sur ton chemin

_-C'est écœurant de bons sentiments !!_

-Sois rassuré mon ange…

Doucement, je me penche vers ce vide qui m'attire depuis une semaine… Je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne comprends pas… Que peut-il bien y avoir à comprendre de toute façon ?

Mon corps chute. Je vais mourir, mais je suis heureux. J'ai pu voir ton visage… Visage que je vois encore lorsque tu te penche par-dessus la rambarde…

_-Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Sale petit morveux !!_

Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas Tom ? A cette fin, alors que personne ne sais que tu avais prévu un plan de secours…

Je regarde la Lune une dernière fois… Je sais que le sol est proche, et avec lui, ma libération… Un doux sourire s'accroche à mes lèvres… Enfin…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fait un mois que je te suis lors de tes balades nocturnes… Comment expliquer le sentiment qui se dégage de toi ? Je dirais que justement, c'est le manque de sentiment qui me fais te fuir… Comme si j'avais peur d'être englouti par ce vide qui t'entoure… Je vois bien que ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête Potter… Bien sûr, tu souris à tout le monde, cachant ton mal-être… Et parfois, tu souris à personne… Mais qu'est-ce qui peu ne pas tourner rond ?

Enfin… Une fois encore, je me retrouve à te regarder, sur ce balcon, dans cette tour, entourer de la lumière de la Lune. On dirait un ange déchu. Ou un ange blessé… Arg !! Père tuez moi, je deviens Poufsouffle !!! Ah, c'est vrai, vous êtes mort, suis-je bête…

Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta tête Potter… Je te vois souvent parler dans le vide, mais jamais je n'ai compris tes paroles… Trop loin sans doute… Et là, pour une fois que je les entends, je ne comprend pas leurs significations… Ce pourrait-il que Potter soit schizophrène, avec un double s'appelant Tom ? Non. D'après ce que je sais, un schizo ignore qu'il a une deuxième personnalité. Alors de là à lui parler… Quoi qu'il est vrai que je parle de Potter…

Minute là… Tom… Ca me dit quelque… Tom… ARGH !!! Jedusort !!! Potter à une double personnalité qu'il a nommé Tom Jedusort !!

Et merde !!! Ben voilà, ma magnifique mission d'espionnage de Potter donné par moi-même vient de tomber à l'eau. Je me suis fais remarquer…

Le visage qu'il me montre me fait peur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il a dessus une douce résolution… Peut-être parce qu'il paraît enfin humain depuis tout ce temps… Peut-être parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Sois rassuré mon ange…

J'ai peur… Peur de comprendre tout ce qu'il a voulu dire par cette simple phrase… Peur parce que je le vois tomber petit à petit… Ou plutôt est-ce moi qui vois tout au ralenti… Je ne peux pas…

Lorsque je réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe, je me précipite vers le balcon… Je sais qu'il est trop tard, qu'il est déjà hors de porté de ma baguette… Son sourire m'éblouit par sa douceur…

Ma bouche forme son prénom pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sort… Je le vois se rapprocher du sol, simple petit point, maintenant… Une larme silencieuse le suit de peu…

* * *

Voilà!! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si notre Ryry national meurt 


End file.
